Happy Birthday Akashi
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: Apa yang akan diberi anak-anak Kisedai dan Rakuzan untuk ulang tahun sang Emperor? "setiap ciuman itu berbeda arti loh, Akashi-kun". Please Review and Comment!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

**By: DevilFujoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Desclaimer: Kurobas punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, kalau ff ini punya saya. Don't like shonen-ai go away! Everyone!xAkashi, KagaAka(main) OOC, GaJe, aneh, abal, bahasa gak baku, dll(?).**

**Summary: apa yang akan diberi oleh member Rakuzan dan Kisedai sebagai ulang tahun Akashi?**

Shalalalalala~~~~

Pagi yang cerah di Kyoto,

Seperti biasa Rakuzan Basketball team melakukan latihan usai sekolah, tapi berbeda dengan empat orang ini yaitu Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotarou, Eikichi Nebuya, dan Mayuzumi Chihiro, hari ini mereka terlihat merencanakan sesuatu.

"Reo-nee, sudah diberi tahu belum semua member Kisedai?" ucap Hayama,

"tenang Kotarou, semua sudah kuberi tahu kok!" jawab Reo antusias.

Mayuzumi hanya terdiam melihat semua persiapan untuk ulang tahun Akashi yang telah selesai, mereka hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan member Kisedai dan semuanya selesai!

Eikichi? Dia malah asik makan Gyuudon yang dibuat oleh ibu-ibu cafeteria…

Oke, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat special untuk Akashi Seijuurou. 20 December, 5 hari sebelum natal adalah hari kelahiran sang Kapten dari team Rakuzan ini.

Berkat rencana sang anggota bayangan Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko Tetsuya dan mantan manejer Kiseki no Sedai, Momoi Satsuki. Akhirnya mereka sudah menetapkan hadiah untuk sang emperor dan tentu saja yang bersngkutan tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Reo-senpai! Semua persiapan sudah siap! Anggota Kiseki no Sedai sudah hadir, Kapten juga sudah mulai berjalan kearah sini!" ucap salah satu murid kelas satu yang menjadi pengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Akashi.

"oke! Semuanya kita mulai surprise-nya! Semuanya bersiap diposisi masing-masing!" ucap Reo lantang,

"Kuroko-kun, "hadiah" utamanya sudah siap bukan?" Tanya Reo,

"jangan khawatir Reo-san, saya yakin anda tidak akan kecewa dengan rencana ini" jawab Kuroko dengan nada sedikit mencurigakan..

"kapten sudah di depan pinti Gym! Penghitungan mundur dimulai!" komando anggota Rakuzan yang lain,

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

.

.

.

"SURPIRSE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI SEIJUUROU!" ucap seluruh anggota Rakuzan beserta anggota Kiseki no Sedai,

Yang diberi surprise hanya terdiam mematung didepan pintu Gym sedangkan sang pelatih dibelakangnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah semua anak asuhnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia dengan moment ini.

"baiklah, karena aku ada keperluan diluar kalian bisa bersenang-senang tanpa aku" ucap Shirogane(sang pelatih)

"serahkan semua pada kami, pelatih!" ucap semua member team Rakuzan,

"oh, aku lupa sesuatu. Jangan lupa sehabis acara ini selesai, jangan lupa kalian bersihkan tempat ini. Yang ketahuan tidak membersihkan ini, latihan kalian kujadikan 5 kali lipat" ucap sanga pelatih dengan tenang, semua yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan rasa ketakutan,

'pelatih ternyata mengerikan…' batin semua anggota Rakuzan kecuali Akashi,

"o-oke! Daripada kita semakin lama kita mulai saja acaranya-ssu!" ucap Kise untuk mencairkan suasana,

Semua yang ada disana langsung bersorak gembira, acara pesta sangat meriah, mulai dari games hingga acara lainnya seperti band(suer ini author sembarangan ngetik kerjaannya =_=),

"Akashi-kun, aku- ah, bukan kami punya hadiah untukmu.. pilih dari kartu-kartu ini dan suruh orang yang kau inginkan untuk mencium anggota tubuhmu yang tertulis di kartu itu" ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba,

"apa ini Tetsuya? Apa ini salah satu mainan yang sedang nge-trend?" Tanya Akashi dengan polos(serius ini author minta dibanting =_=),

"umm.. ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko dengan santai,

"baiklah, karena aku lebih dulu yang mengusulkan permainan ini jadi aku dulu yang memilih" Kuroko langsung dengan seenaknya menentukan menjadi pertama kali,

Kuroko mulai mengocok kartu-kartu itu dan memilih salah satunya,

"baiklah… mari kita biarkan yang paling bagus untuk yang terakhir," lalu akhirnya setelah berlama-lama memilih akhirnya Kuroko memilih salah satunya,

"jadi, kau dapat apa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi was-was, berhati-hati kalau Kuroko memilih kartu yang aneh(disini Akashi Uke ultimate!),

"tenang saja Akashi-kun… aku dapat dipipi kok," ucap Kuroko dengan senyum yang lebar(ini sangat mencurigakan),

"ba-baiklah… jadi… kau akan mencium pipiku?" Tanya Akashi dengan sedikit semburat pink dipipi putihnya,

"tentu saja, dan ada yang harus kau ketahui Akashi-kun, setiap ciuman di anggota tubuh itu ada artinya lho~" ucap Kuroko dengan nada senang,

"jadi kalau dipipi-

CHU

Tiba-tiba sebelum Akashi menyelesaikan pertanyaannya pipinya sudah dicium oleh Kuroko,

"ciuman dipipi artinya kasih sayang yang dalam" jawab Kuroko setelah melepas ciumannya dipipi Akashi,

"oke, selanjutnya aku-ssu!" ucap Kise setalah merebut kartu dari Kuroko,

"hei, bukannya harusnya aku yang memilih!" protes Akashi,

"tapi, kalau begitu nanti akan kelamaan-ssu~ aku ingin cepat-cepat mencium Akashicchi!" ucap Kise sedikit mengambek,

"baiklah, terserah kalian saja.." Akashi hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah kelakuan teman-teman mantan satu team-nya ini,

"baiklah, aku yang ini saja-ssu! Akashicchi berikan tanganmu-ssu" kata Kise lalu meraih tangan kanan Akashi,

CHU

"ciuman di lengan artinya cinta yang mendalam-ssu" ucap Kise,

"padahal, kau lebih cocok dengan ciuman di kaki Kise" ucap Aomine sambil menguap pelan,

"Kan Kise-kun serendah anjing, jadi itu pantas untukmu," tambah Kuroko yang masih kesal dengan Kise yang mengganggu momentnya dengan Akashi,

"kejamnya! Kurokocchi dan Aominecchi hiddoi-ssu~" tangis Kise yang tentu saja itu bohongan.

"baiklah, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut-ikutan… tapi karena aku dipaksa apaboleh buat nanodayo" ucap Midorima denga sifat tsundere-nya yang kuat,

"bbuuu~ Midorimacchi bohong! Bilang saja mau juga!",

"diam kau Kise! Baiklah, aku pilih ini! Berikan jari-jarimu Akashi",

Chup,

"ciuman di jari-jari tangan artinya kekaguman" ucap Midorima sambil meletakkan kembali bentuk kacamatanya,

"uumm, nee~… apa aku juga harus melakukan ini Akachin? Aahh~ ini merepotkan," Tanya Murasakibara sambil memakan maibounya,

'kalau kau tidak mau tidak usah datang!' ucap Kuroko dalam hati dengan sedikit kesal,

"uumm… sepertinya bagian ini yang menarik," ucap Murasakibara sambil menatap Akashi,

"Atsushi?"

Chu

"ciuman di leher artinya are…? Kurochin, artinya apa ya?" Tanya Murasakibara kebingungan,

"ciuman di leher artinya hasrat Murasakibara-kun," jawab Kuroko tenang walau dalam hatinya dia mengutuk Murasakibara, yang dikutuk hanya asik melanjutkan makannya.

"sepertinya Murasakibara mendapatkan bagian yang manarik, kalau begitu sekarang giliranku!" ucap Aomine semangat,

"Aomine-kun awas saja kau mengambil bagian yang aneh… akan kulaporkan pada Imayoshi-san bahwa kau menyimpan semua majalah porno-mu dibawah selimutmu!" ancam Kuroko sambil memegang handphonenya,

"oi, Tetsu! Jangan bilang padanya, bisa mati aku dimarahinya! Baiklah, aku ambil yang ini! Berikan pergelangan tanganmu Akashi," lalu Aomine langsung mencium pergelangan tangan Akashi,

"ciuman di pergelangan tangan artinya, nafsu.." lanjut Aomine sedikit menyeringai,

"curang! Aku juga mau! Sekarang giliranku, Dai-chan minggir!" ucap Momoi sambil menendang punggung Aomine,

"Sial! Sakit Satsuki!" teriak Aomine sambil mengelus punggungnya yang ditendang Momoi,

"baiklah aku dapat rambut! Nah, Akashi-kun, biarkan aku mencium rambutmu" lalu Momoi langsung menarik kepala Akashi dan mencium rambutnya,

"ciuman di rambut, sama seperti ciuman dipipi" ucap Momoi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya,

"kasih sayang yang mendalam…?" jawab Akashi sedikit merona,

"yup, tepat sekali!" balas Momoi sedikit tersenyum,

"wah, sepertinya ini menarik sekali… berarti ini giliran kami" ucap seseorang dibelakang Akashi, Akashi menoleh kebelakang dan melihat dua orang yang salah satunya orang yang paling dikaguminya(hayo~ tebak siapa dia?),

"ni-Nijimura-senpai! Haizaki! Kalian datang juga?"

"hahahaha… mana mungkin aku tidak datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun kouhai kesayanganku bukan?" ucap Nijimura sambil tertawa kecil dan mengambil salah satu kartu dari tangan Momoi,

"aku datang kesini hanya karena dipaksa olehnya, jadi jangan salah paham Akashi!" ucap Haizaki tsundere, terlihat dari semburat merah dipipinya, Haizaki juga ikut mengambil salah satu kartu dari tangan Momoi,

"wah~ sepertinya aku dapat yang bagus, bagaimana denganmu Shougo?" tanya Nijimura sambil melihat ke kartu kekasihnya,

"ini, artikan.." ucap Haizaki dengan santai, lalu ia menarik wajah Akashi,

chup

"ciuman dikelopak mata, rindu"

"lihat kesini Akashi," lalu Akashi menatap wajah Nijimura,

Chup

"ciuman di jidat, berkah. Semoga kau selalu diberkahi tuhan Akashi" ucap Nijimura sambil tersenyum pada Akashi,

"berarti tinggal Anggota Rakuzan dan "hadiah" special kami.." ucap Kuroko dengan sedikit menyeringai kearah kantungan besar disudut gym,

"aku duluan! Etto, yang ini saja! Nah, Seichi… kemarikan wajahmu," ucap Hayama sambil menarik wajah Akashi,

Chup~(ini artinya ciumannya lama)

"ciuman di tengkuk, kasih sayang. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu Seichi!" ucap Hayama sambil memeluk erat Akashi,

"hei, Kotarou sekarang giliranku! Huumm, nah ini saja! Oke Sei-chan berikan telapak tanganmu" ucap Reo, Akashi memberikan telapak tangannya.

Chup

"ciuman di telapak tangan, permohonan. Semoga permohonanmu selalu dikabulkan Sei-chan~" ucap Reo sambil mencium pipi tembam Akashi dengan gemas,

"hei, itu namanya curang Reo-nee! Kau hanya boleh menciumnya sekali!" teriak Hayama protes,

"benar kata Hayamacchi! Itu namanya curang-ssu!" tambah Kise yang ikut-ikutan protes,

"terserah untukku! Kan Sei-chan milikku!" bantah Reo,

"tidak bisa! Seichi milikku!" teriak Hayama lagi, dan terjadilah keributan yang berakhir dengan leraian Kuroko dan Death glare Akashi.

"ini sudah malam, jangan berisik! Cepat selesaikan permainan ini!" ucap Akashi mulai kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya, dan hasilnya banyak darah berceceran di lantai gym akibat mimisan melihat keimutan Akashi(author juga ikutan mimisan bayangkannya).

"baiklah, kurasa ini giliranku…" ucap Eikichi lalu menarik salah satu kartu dari tangan Momoi(yang sudah sadar dari mimisannya), tiba-tiba ia menarik tubuh Akashi dan mencium dadanya,

"ciuman di dada, kepemilikkan. Aku selamanya akan menjadi milikmu Akashi…" ucap Eikichi sambil menyeringai,

"eh? Maksudnya apa ya?" Tanya Akashi sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Eikichi,

"lupakan saja, nanti kau juga akan tahu… sekarang giliranmu Senpai~" lalu Eikichi kembali makan Gyuudon dengan lahap,

"hum, ini menarik… Akashi duduk dan buka kakimu lebar-lebar.." ucap Mayuzumi dengan datar, semua yang disana langsung membulatkan matanya

"EEEHHHH?!" teriak semuanya, bahkan Eikichi dan Murasakibara yang sedang makan langsung tersedak dan langsung mencari air minum. Semua yang disana langsung menatap tajam kearah Mayuzumi,

"hei, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.. salahkan kartu yang kudapat!" ucap Mayuzumi sedikit kesal lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah paha Akashi yang sudah duduk, Akashi yang sangat sensitive pada bagian pahanya langsung merasa kegelian saat napas Mayuzumi menerpa pahanya,

Chup,

"ciuman di paha, penguasa. Kau adalah penguasa untuk cintaku Akashi.." ucap Mayuzumi dengan sedikit meninggalkan tanda di paha Akashi,

"hei, jangan curang senpai!" protes Hayama dan Kise lagi,

"aku tidak curang tahu!" ucap Mayuzumi membela dirinya,

"baiklah sekarang untuk hadiah utama kita! Kagami-kun!" ucap Kuroko dengan senyum lebar, Akashi yang kaget melihat kekasihnya yang baru saja dimasukkan dalam karus oleh temannya itu menatap kaget,

"sialan kau Kuroko apa maksudmu hah?!" protes Kagami yang diperlakukan secara tidak manusiawi oleh Kuroko,

"nah, Kagami-kun sekarang giliranmu untuk mencium Akashi-kun. Ini kartu bagian mana yang harus kau cium," ucap Kuroko sambil memberikan kartu pada Kagami, Kagami yang melihat kartunya langsung merona hebat, Akashi yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap bingung pada Kagami.

Tiba-tiba Kagami langsung menarik wajah Akashi dan menciumnya dibibir.

"ciuman dibibir, cinta. Aku selamanya akan mencintaimu Seijuurou Akashi," lalu mereka kembali berciuman hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa yang lainnya sudah blushing parah melihat pasangan yang ada didepan mereka,

"_Happy Birthday for you my beloved Seijuurou,_" lalu Kagami langsung menggendonya ala bridal style dan meninggalkan ruang gym,

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Silahkan bayangkan sendiri XD

END

a/n: happy birthday for my soon to be my Husband Akashi-sama!#dilempar sandal sama Kagami dan Rakuzan team

sebenarnya masih ada yang lain loh artinya, Cuma author bingung mau pakai yang mana aja.. semoga FF ini menarik buat kalian XD

catt author:

- tulang hidung = menghargai

- punggung = penegasan

- tulang kering/pinggul = patuh/tunduk

- punggung bawah = mengurung/menahan

kalau mau tahu darimana author dapat inspirasinya? Ada dari sebuah doujin sih, tapi versi Kagami Birthday's. jadi yang mau liat bisa cek di link ini: boroiheya. tumblr post /60080915882 /by(spasi-nya dihapus).

Jaa, segitu saja deh… sampai jumpa semua diFF saya lainnya XD

Sayonara~ and Happy Birthday Akashi-sama!


End file.
